


Warm those hands up.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold Hands, Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Winter Time, fluffy stuffs, good stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt every night Castiel and Dean sit on the hood of the impala and watch the stars in the sky. Every night castiel loves to warm his hands up by sticking it up Deans shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm those hands up.

**Author's Note:**

> Its wicked short because i technically wrote it for tumblr but my best friend said i should put it up here too XD

It always happened after a hunt, It would be midnight, Kevin and Sam already tucked in their beds sound asleep. Not Castiel or Dean, no. They’d be outside sprawled out on the hood of the impala, shoulders brushing and their fingers intertwined while Castiel held a mug of tea in his other hand. They’d look at the stars and every once in a while Dean or Castiel would point out a shooting star and Castiel would smile telling Dean that they reminded him of his freckles. Why? Cause they were like a galaxy adorned all over his body and the hunter would let out a hearty laugh nuzzling into the ex-angels neck. Sometimes when Castiels hands would get cold he’d slip them up the back of Deans shirt but of course the hunter would notice the Icy finger tips grazing his back.

" Wow. Awesome night out. huh." Dean said as he leaned into Castiels arm that was curled around his waist.

" mm. Very." The ex-angel replied back slipping his hand up Deans shirt earning a shudder from the hunter.

" OH SWEET BABY JESUS. WHAT THE HELL?!" Dean let out quit loudly.

" What’s wrong? " Castiel asked drawing his arm once again out from under Deans shirt and around his waist pulling the hunter closer.

" Dude. Your hands? Freakishly cold." He moved a bit closer to the ex-angel leaning his head against Castiels shoulder.

" I know." Castiel replied after taking a sip of his tea chuckling and placing a kiss to Deans forehead.

: : :


End file.
